


(Baby) Bump in the Road

by DracoPotter80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Just angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: Scott McCall did not plan on having a child. Not this young. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He ran.





	(Baby) Bump in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I’m back. But not with what you were expecting. It’s a Teen Wolf one-shot!
> 
> Yes yes yes, I got back into Teen Wolf recently, and had this idea rolling around in my head for awhile. It’s also been sitting in my docs for like a month so that’s fun. 
> 
> Then today I got my writing juice flowing and finally finished this fucking fic! Finally! It’s not the best writing I’ve ever done, but I’m proud of it. And ready to be done with it lol. 
> 
> As always, like, comment, send me an ask or a request, I guess just let me know what you think! This is my first ever Teen Wolf Imagine, so be nice please. Actually, you know what, tear me to shreds if you want, Idc.

Scott third person POV-

How was he supposed to react?

You were teens,

Children really.

You barely knew how to take care of yourselves, let alone another person.

And Scott was scared. Rightfully so in his mind.

You were pregnant, and he was a werewolf, not to mention only 18 years old.

How would that even work? Would his child grow with fangs instead of teeth and claws instead of fingernails?

Would they kill you from the inside out? Or would they be human since Scott was bitten not born? All these questions flooded his mind the minute you said the word pregnant. And he had fled.

He knew it was a mistake, that he should stay with you and make sure you were alright. Especially considering you were the one who would have to carry this werewolf-human baby. If you even decided to keep it. He hadn’t stayed long enough to find out.

He only stayed long enough to break your heart.

You POV-

Realistically you knew that Scott would react like that, but some small part of you had believed that he would be happy about it. That he’d be somewhat excited at the prospect of being a father and raising a child together. But that part was wrong. And you were devastated.

Normally you weren’t a crier, that just wasn’t your thing (unless they were movies, then you’d ball like a child). But as soon as he had climbed on his motorcycle and sped away, you hadn’t stopped crying. You hated it. You hated feeling weak. You hated feeling vulnerable. And that’s what crying made you feel.

Plus, his departure made you question even more what you were going to do about the baby. You just didn’t know if you could do it alone. Realistically you knew you’d have support. If not from Noah and your surrogate father Chris, then at the very least Melissa. But knowing it was Scott’s, and that he didn’t want to be a part of its or your lives, you knew you wouldn’t be the parent your child deserved.

Did he ever actually love you the way he said he did? You had been told before how much you were like Allison, maybe you were just so similar that he was with you to try and be as close to her as possible. While it wasn’t likely, you were questioning everything about your relationship with the werewolf. How did you mean anything to him if it was so easy for him to leave you behind?

So you cried out all of the pain you felt. The pain of being pregnant so young, and the pain of not knowing what to do. Most of all the pain of Scott leaving you.

Eventually, you stopped crying, only after you had passed out from exhaustion. Chris had heard you sobbing all night, but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know what was wrong. So he entered your room, expecting to see you either covered in blood or watching some sad movie. But instead he saw your room was in tatters, which wasn’t all that unusual, but it was so much more than just clutter. Things had been tossed around, thrown on the floor or shattered on the wall. You were in the center of it all, with puffy cheeks and swollen eyes. He saw you breathing softly out of your mouth, probably because you couldn’t breathe through the congestion in your nose. Your hand was gripping both your pillow and the shirt you wore, which Chris knew for a fact was Scott’s. Your father figure was stunned, it was one of the few times he’d seen you cry, all the other times involved death of some kind. While he didn’t know what was wrong, the one thought that crossed Chris Argent’s mind when he sat down to move the hair from out of your mouth, was that he was going to kill Scott McCall.

Scott POV-

He knew it was time to come back. He had his time to think, and he could only imagine the shit storm that was awaiting him when he saw you again. He still didn’t quite know what to do, but he what he did know was that he’d stick by you no matter what you decided. The more he thought, the more he realized he wanted to do this with you. Whatever it was, even if it meant he had to be a father a little sooner than he had intended. Scott wanted to have you in his life forever, and he wasn’t about to let this (baby) bump in the road keep that from happening.

So he drove back to the Argent apartment, with his figurative wolf tail between his legs. When he pulled up, he was immediately met with a very mad Chris Argent.

“What the hell did you do to her wolf boy?” He asked, his tone cold and sharp. Scott knew he had really fucked up this time.

“I didn’t… “ Scott paused. “I ran away when I should have stayed. I got scared so I left, at the worst possible time” He knew what he did was wrong, and that he had a lot of making up to do, if only Chris would let him through the door.

“Yeah well you messed her up bad McCall. You know I wanted to trust you this time, and I did, for a while. But once again I have a daughter crying her eyes out in her room. And it’s all because of you” Scott was left speechless, saddened by the realization he had made you cry. Something that was not only hard to accomplish, but something he had promised to never do.

“Please sir, I know I fu…” Argent raised his eyebrow. “Messed up, but I really need to talk to her. It’s really important. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.” Scott pleaded.

“Why should I let you?” Chris asked, arms folded.

“Because I love her, and I need to make this right.”

You POV

You had been awake for a while now, the tears had finally stopped, but the ache hadn’t left you. Neither had the confusion. What in the world were you going to do? You already knew you loved baby more than you had ever loved anything, so abortion wasn’t an option, but that left you with two other choices.

You could carry the child then raise them yourself.

Or you could put them up for adoption.

Both options made your heart ache in your chest. You were barely an adult, realistically you couldn’t give your child the life it deserved, but even the thought of having to give away your baby made your head spin and chest spasm. It was your baby, and Scott’s, even if he didn’t want them.

In the end you had come to a decision. It wasn’t an easy one, but in your heart you knew that you were strong enough to do it, and that it was the right one for you and your baby.

Your head snapped to the door when you heard a light knock, quickly, you wiped away the remaining tear tracks on your face and straightened up your hair. As for the room, you would just have to say that you were looking for something and knocked your table over.

“Come in,” you called out, immediately clearing your voice to get rid the evidence of what had been happening just hours before.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a hesitant and obviously guilty Scott McCall, and you froze in your bed. Out of all the people you thought would come through, Scott wasn’t in the top ten.

“(Y/N)? Can… can we talk?”

You continued to stare at him, the man that you loved, the father of your unborn child, and right now the very last person you wanted to see.

“You had your chance to talk, and you left.” You replied, and Scott’s heart broke when he felt no emotion through your words, It was like you weren’t even there, like you were somewhere far far away.

“You left when I needed you most. But I don’t need you now. So I would suggest you get the fuck out of my house before I call Chris and he makes you.” With that you stand and start to walk over to him, intent of pushing him out of the room before your tears had a chance to begin again. But in your haste for him to leave you failed to remember the shards of glass littering your bedroom floor, and stepped directly onto one of them.

Immediately pain shot through you, causing you to quickly lift your foot up, and cry out in pain. You must have been more fatigued than you thought, because you immediately fell to the ground, more glass making its way into your arms and hand as you tried to catch yourself.

“(Y/N)!” Scott yelled as he dove for you, and quickly picked you up from the now red floor.

“Well shit that fucking stings,” You whispered as blood started to trickle down your fingertips.

“Are you okay? Oh god hold on, where’s your first aid kit?” He asked frantically, running into your adjacent bathroom to dig through your cupboards.

“It doesn’t matter because you’re leaving. I can take care of this on my own,” You reply hotly, once again attempting to stand only to fall back to your bed when pain flooded through the sole of your foot.

“Like hell I am, I know you’re mad at me right now but I’m still your boyfriend, and need to make sure you’re okay,” He said as he finally came out, producing your first aid kit and tending to your wounds. You watched him in silence as he worked, mulling over his words in your head even after he had finished and came to rest on the bed next to you. One thing kept sticking out though, and it couldn’t be left unsaid.

“Scott, I’m not angry,” You paused, turning towards him so you were looking in his eyes, “Well okay, I am somewhat angry, but more than anything I’m hurt.” This time you had to look away, your lip already trembling. You were never one for sharing your emotions, verbally at least, and this was huge for you to admit.

“I was so scared Scott, I still am, and when I needed you most, you ran away,” tears once again burned behind your eyelids, but you refused to let them fall as you continued. “I have never felt more alone than I did in that moment. You have no idea how scared I was, I’m only 18. I’m supposed to have my entire life ahead of me, and yet here I am, pregnant, with no fucking clue what to do. So I go to the ONE person who can help me, the ONE person who helped get me into this mess, and he leaves me behind without so much as a word. I know this is happening to you too, that you’re only 18 too, but this is something we needed to figure out together! I thought you fucking loved me Scott, but this just proved that I was a placeholder for a while. Maybe a replacement for my dead best friend. I don’t know and frankly I just don’t care anymore, I just need to do what you do best and run away. ” You were out of breath by the time you finished, and you just didn’t have it in you to keep yourself from crying. Full on crocodile tears slid down your cheeks, but you didn’t stop them, all you could do was curl in on yourself, away from the boy who had hurt you so badly, who had yet to even say anything.

Scott felt like he couldn’t breathe, he hadn’t thought that his absence would have caused you so much pain, and he felt like an utter jackass that he had. So he sat there in silence, watching as the fierce girl he knew and loved broke down in front of his eyes, all because he couldn’t face the consequences of their actions. The thought alone of you thinking he couldn’t possibly be in love with you, that you were just a replacement for Allison, made his own vision blurry. You were his entire world.

“Just leave Scott, please” you whispered, sobbing as quietly as you could. Your words snapped him out his trance, and he knew, right then, that he wasn’t going to leave your side, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap, tucking you in as tightly as he could without hurting you. At first you had tried to weakly fight him but he didn’t let go, instead he held on tighter, putting his lips against your head as his own tears started to fall.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N). I was just scared too, I didn’t know what to think or how to feel, and you were looking at me so intently that I just freaked. What if you don’t survive this (Y/N)? I’m a werewolf. This baby could kill you and It would be all my fault, and I just don’t know if I can live without you. And you were never, ever, a replacement for Allison, or a rebound or anything like that. I love you more than anything in the world.” he said as he rocked you in his arms.

There wasn’t anything more to be said. You were only kids after all. Two kids who had gone through more than anyone should at their age, who had yet another crisis to work through.

Chris Argent had heard the whole thing from behind the door of his surrogate daughters room, he knew he shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, but he had to make sure the McCall boy wasn’t going to hurt his girl again. He had nearly bust through the door himself when he had heard her fall, and once again when he found out the predicament they were in, but he didn’t. He had stayed behind the door, trying his damn hardest to process just what his daughter had said (and trying to resist the urge to drop kick Scott to the nearest landfill). Chris was upset of course, upset that they were so reckless, upset that Scott had reacted the way he did, upset that (Y/N) hadn’t come to him for help, but most of all he was upset over the fact that he could do absolutely nothing to help ease the two kids he held so dear to his heart’s, pain.

He couldn’t imagine what (Y/N) was feeling at the moment, most women were happy to find out they were carrying a child with their significant other, but those same women usually planned it, and more often than not the first people they would call was their family. Not that Chris wasn’t (Y/N)’s family, because he was, but he wasn’t her birth parents. They had died three years prior, a freak accident that wasn’t supernaturally related. Then Allison became (Y/N)’s rock, she became her sister, and she was gone a year later. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life, and the people who mattered most to the girl weren’t there.

Chris slowly backed away from the door, content upon hearing Scott say exactly the thing his girl needed to hear, and walked out of the house. He needed to talk to someone, someone who would know what to do in this shitty situation. So he traveled to the cemetery, sat against his wife’s headstone, and asked for help.

Back in the apartment (Y/N) and Scott had laid down, the emotions causing an exhaustion so intense they couldn’t stay upright. They hadn’t left eachothers arms though. (Y/N) was draped over Scott’s chest, legs intertwined and head tucked safely under his chin. Scott was holding on to his girl for dear life, both arms wrapped firmly around her waist and his nose buried in her hair.

“What are we gonna do Scott,” (Y/N) finally whispered, her voice hoarse from the hours of crying she had done that day.

“I don’t know baby, I don’t know.” he replied, pulling her closer so she was nearly laying completely on top of him.

“Before, I came to a decision, back when I didn’t know whether or not you were in this with me, and as hard as it will be, I still think it’s the right one for us,”

“I’m with you (Y/N), no matter what the decision is. I’m not leaving you again,” and she believed him.

8 ½ Months Later

You were sure you were about to pop. One more inch and you were going to rip at the seams, spilling everything out onto the ground. However, the doctors assured you that you were a perfectly fine weight, and that you may even gain a few more centimeters before the baby was due. This was not a good thing to hear, you were already uncomfortable as you were, back pain and cramps and not to mention the fact that your nipples had begun leaking (that was a fun trip to the store with Chris.) This pregnancy had been tough, not just on you, but everyone around you. Right after finding out about the baby, Gerard had showed his ugly mug once again, and nearly killed everyone you held dear. While in the end, the evil bastard was gone, there was still a threat. But it was minor enough that you only needed one protective detail compared to the three you had when Gerard was around.

Scott stayed true to his word and had been with you through it all, through all the nausea and cravings, and gave you every single massage you asked for, no matter the time or place. Unless he was fighting for the safety of his family and pack of course. You and him were as strong as ever, and continued to strengthen as time progressed.

At this point, you only had about a week left, and as much as you feared the day your lady bits were shredded to pieces, you were ready for your little boy or girl to arrive. Both you and Scott decided you wanted to wait to find out the gender of the baby, wanting to instead see your baby before settling on a name. Also, after going out and frantically asking Derek if you would be killed in childbirth due to its werewolf heritage, you found out that only born werewolves could produce werewolf babies, and since Scott was bitten, you were safe.

Everything was falling into place for your family, and everyone was gearing up to meet the new baby. Until it all went to shit.

Unbeknownst to you, Monroe had been planning an attack on you, her reason? After Gerards death, she wanted to make the McCall pack hurt. What better way than to target (Y/N), Scott’s greatest weakness.

She had sent a lackey to kill you in your sleep, while everyone was across town fighting a “threat” she had staged. But what she hadn’t accounted for was the fact that you were pregnant, nor that you could fight back, even when nine months pregnant, and while they hadn’t been able to injure the baby or you, the stress still caused you to go into labor and now the entire world seemed to be off its axis. Scott had rushed back to the apartment, stopping to make sure you were okay before grabbing you and the hospital bag you had prepared.

“Scott,” you gasped as a contraction hit you, right when you were stopped at a red light. He instinctively grabbed your hand, letting you squeeze him as hard you needed (thank god for tough werewolf skin), before slamming on the gas as soon as it turned green.

“We’re almost there baby, just hold on for two more minutes,” he urged encouragingly, bring your trembling hand to his mouth to kiss you.

“The nursery is finished right? You guys got it all set up?” you asked, trying to take your mind off of the fact it felt like you were being stabbed right in the vagina.

“Yes it is, we got it done two days ago. He’s all set to move right in.”

“He?” You asked out of breath and with a smile, “You think it’s gonna be a he?”

“Yeah, It’s just a feeling,” he shrugged releasing your hand briefly to rub a hand on your enormous fucking stomach. You covered the hand on your body once again.

“I think so too baby,” suddenly you felt your heart drop, and it wasn’t because of the pain.

“Do you think we are making the right choice Scott?”

“I know we are (Y/N),”

What happened after the arrival at the hospital was a blur, there were so many lights, sounds, and pains, you didn’t know where to focus. The only thing you relied on was Scott. His freakishly large hand never strayed too far from yours, and his voice was near constant in your ear. Telling you how much he loved you and how proud he was of you.

39 Hours later and a baby was born, and you swore you had never been happier in your life.

71 Hours later after that, it was time to say goodbye to them.

You and Scott had made the decision to give your little one up for adoption. It was the hardest choice you had ever had to make, but in the end you knew that in your current stage of life, it was just too dangerous. Not only was Monroe a bigger threat than you anticipated, Scott was a true Alpha, something rare and valuable, your baby would have only been a target. So with heavy heart you had searched for a family that you could trust, one that had no affiliations with the supernatural. It was a tougher search than you had planned, you had eventually found a loving pair of husbands. They were warm and kind and caring, and best of all they were human. They had been willing to keep you and Scott in the babies life as much as possible, but you had declined. It was just too dangerous.

You had asked to not be told about if the child asked, just that you weren’t able to take care of them. It was horrific, and you were surprised they had agreed, but they were so desperate for a family that they did. In return they would send you a picture of them every year on their birthday, so that you would know that your baby was okay. In the meantime you soaked up as much time with your child as you could while they were still within you. You went baby clothes shopping with James, and Scott and Chris helped build the nursery within their home with Steve.

You were happy with who you had chosen to raise your baby.

Your sweet baby boy.

You were in the final hour with him, James and Steve had left to get their car ready for departure, and to let you and Scott say your goodbyes. All of your family had already come to say their farewells, every single one leaving crying heavily. This baby had a huge family that loved him dearly, and while he wouldn’t know them, they would know him.

You were cradling him to your chest, tears steadily streaming down your face, Scott was in the bed behind you, holding both you and your baby as his own tears fell. You had expected this to be hard, painful even. But it was so much worse.

It felt like your heart was being ripped from you, and it may as well have been. This baby was grown inside of you, you had been there for every hiccup, kick, burp, fart, everything. And now you were saying goodbye forever. You knew this was the right thing to do, but it hurt more than words could even hope to explain.

You honestly didn’t know if you would survive letting him go.

“We love you Christopher,” you whispered against his head, breathing in the newborn smell you would miss dearly. The Roger’s had let you name your son, claiming that the middle name was enough for them, and that you would at least have the knowledge that his name meant something to you. It hadn’t been a hard decision, Chris Argent was your father and closest confidante, he had also been with you every day of your pregnancy, after all you lived under his roof, but he would have been either way. He had started crying when you told him the name, kissing you and the forehead and giving Scott the longest hug you think he’d ever had.

“You are already loved so deeply, by so many people,” Scott choked out, reaching down to stroke the infants soft cheek.

“Grandpa Chris, Grandma Melissa, Aunt Lydia, Uncle Stiles, Aunt Malia, Uncle Derek, “ He continued.

“Aunt Allison,” you added. “And Mommy and Daddy. We love you more than you will ever know. We’re so sorry we can’t be there for you, but we wish you the longest and happiest life. Just know that we will love you no matter what. You’re our little baby Christopher.” It was getting harder to breathe by the minute. How would you do it?

Twenty heartbreaking moments later and it was time. You were sobbing, unable to contain it as you kissed him one last time before Scott handed Christopher over to Steve.

Both James and him smiled down at him, and the pain lessened slightly in the knowledge that he was going to a family that he deserved.

“Thank you Scott and (Y/N), you have no clue how much this means to us. I know it’s hard, but we will love Christopher for as long as we live,” You gave them a watery smile as they exited the room, taking your heart with them.

“Oh god Scott, what do we do?” you cried into his shirt, clinging tightly to the father of your child.

“We take care of each other (Y/N), and we keep the world safe for our son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
